The eternal spiral
by dreamer under a tree
Summary: Warning: spoilers! Some ideas for a story following the audio drama. A one-shot at the moment, but with the possibility to become a whole story. Note: 02/01/15: added some thoughts (Spoilers!) at the end of the chapter


**Hi, I just felt the urge to write a little story following the audio drama.  
><strong>

**Hope you like it. Please review ;)**

**P.S. for more notes (that might explain some things) see below**

* * *

><p>….. Audiodrama …..<p>

„Hey, wake up! Wake up! " Tidus heard Yunas voice and felt a grip on his arm.

He awoke with a start and sat up as fast as lightning; being bathed in sweat and with his heart pounding like mad, he gasped for breath. It was dark, deep in the night - and he was in their hut in Besaid. Then he turned his head to the left.

"Yuna!" he said while he was still gasping for breath. She was sitting beside him, staring at him with a look of concern.

"You were tossing and turning. Had a nightmare again?"

"Yeah, you might say that." He sighed, "It was terrible!" Only by thinking of it he broke out in sweat anew and his heart started palpitating again as well. Then he looked at his hands as if to make sure he wouldn't fade away again before his eyes fell to Yuna again.

"Come here" she said softly as she put her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder. Thereupon he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After his heartbeat had got back to normal, he felt the urge to tell her of the dream.

"I dreamt that dead people would return. And I… "he looked at his hands once more "I was getting weaker. " he wanted to tell Yuna the whole dream. But as he sensed her tightening her grip on his shoulders, he decided against it in order to worry her no further – like the last time, when he had dreamt of his death. After all it was just a dream. "I'm glad you woke me up from this bad dream. But did I …. Did you wake up because of me? I'm sorry-"

"There's nothing to say sorry for." Yuna interrupted him. Then she let go of him and looked him in the eye. A smile appeared on her face. "If only this dream is over now. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed and lay down on his back. Then Yuna lay down again as well and rested her head on his chest. Lying in each other's arms, they fell asleep again.

.

As Tidus woke up the next morning, he was alone. Reflectively he stared at the ceiling and run his fingers through his hair before he stood up. He assumed that it was more or less late in the morning and so he went out of the hut, towards Wakkas and Lulus hut. There he heard Yuna and Lulu talking.

Lulu said something about – him. So he stopped and listened carefully.

"Wakka's worried about Tidus. He says that Tidus is always abstracted at training recently. He assumes that he's nervous because the Aurochs play the opening match of the new Blitzball season in a few days; and maybe also because it's his first real match since his return. But to be honest, I doubt this being the reason. After all he seems to be professional enough to handle that – in marked contrast to Wakka. Still it seems to me as well that something's wrong with him. He seems so apprehensive, that's just not like him. What's wrong with him?"

"To tell the truth, I don't know it either." Yuna answered concerned. "He had some real nightmares currently, but I don't know if this can explain everything. Something's preying on his mind. Last night I had to wake him. I can't remember having him ever seen scared like this before. He was bathed in sweat and his heart was pounding like mad."

"Have you already talked with him about the thing that's on your mind? "

"No. Every time I wanted to do that, something put a spoke in it. And then he started having all those nightmares and being concerned about something. So I've thought it might be better to do not burden him with that as longs as I haven't made a decision.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Wakka had come from… and went towards Tidus as he saw him.<p>

"Hey, what's up? Why don't ya go in?"

"Shush!" Tidus signalized Wakka to be quiet. Then Wakka listened carefully as well to Yunas and Lulus conversation.

* * *

><p>„I see." Lulu said, "But could it be possible that he senses something?"<p>

„I don't know." Yuna replied. "I guess I have to come to a decision now; and tell him everything before it gets worse. It's just… it's still hard for me to let somebody down… But it can't go on like this. It really strains me and I guess sometimes I have been really unfair on Tidus therefore recently; despite the fact that it is not his fault."

Then Yuna put her fist to her heart before she continued: "I'm going to tell him that I can't. Tell him that I don't want to live like that. It's not how I imagine my life to be. And if there's something I have learned throughout the last few years, then it is that I have to do what I want and not what others expect of me. When I see him the next time I'll say this to him."

„I guess it's best to speak with both of them as fast as possible."

"Yeah! " Yuna replied and thought about something.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is she saying? " Wakka said bewildered and looked at Tidus. But Tidus couldn't find an answer and feared the worst. His emotions ran high and he felt the urge to scream and let off steam. So he went away.<p>

„Hey, hey, hey!" Wakka tried to becalm him and followed. "Don't lose your head. Not as long as you haven't had a serious talk with her."

* * *

><p>After thinking Yuna said to Lulu: „It's kind of strange. I've never thought this could be true – Although we spend nearly our whole time together, I fall in love with him a bit more every day."<p>

Thereupon Lulu smiled. "It's undying love."

„I know." Yuna said with a smile. „Thank you Lulu. I guess I'm going to see if Tidus is awake now."

.

When Yuna went out of the hut, she saw Tidus and Wakka standing in front of the village, kicking and throwing Blitzballs.

"Hey, you two!" she said as she went towards them. When Wakka turned around Yuna said to him "Do you mind if I take him for a walk? I need to talk to him."

"You say that!" Wakka responded.

"Huh?" Yuna looked surprised at Wakka as he went for his hut. Then she turned to Tidus who had simmered down again a bit. Because Yuna had noticed that something was wrong, she made it short and said: "Do you remember the boy from Bevelle, who told us that New Yevon wants to train former budding summoners as senders? That wasn't the whole message. After you were gone he said, that Baralai asks me to come to Bevelle for a while and train them. It was preying on my mind and I know I should've told you earlier, but somehow…I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you with that. It would've meant that I had to be in Bevelle for some weeks or even months and teach them – and live apart from you for the most of this time. So I'm going to say no."

"Is that all?" he asked shortly, but also a bit surprised.

"Yes, why do you ask? What's wrong?" she asked him confused.

"Ah, I don't know. When I've woken up earlier, I went towards Wakkas and Lulus hut. I heard you saying my name and then talking something about me and another guy. Guess I was still too close to that stupid nightmare." Then he took a deep breath and continued: "I did not only dream that Sin returned, but also that you left me. And then I woke up and heard you and Lulu talking about me, another guy and that you didn't want to live like- "

"So you thought…I'd break up with you?" She had reason enough to be angry with him for spying on her, but instead she felt guilty about not having told him earlier. And somehow it was also something to chuckle about. "Maybe you should've eavesdropped the conversation until the end. Then you'd know now that there's definitely no reason for such a fear."

Yeah, she was right, he thought. It was absolutely ridiculous. "Hey, I said I was too close to the nightmare."

"I'm sorry." She said as a smile appeared on her face. "I guess your mind needs to be taken off. C'mon! " Thereupon she giggled and started running for the beach.

"Hey, wait!" he called as he run after her.

"Run faster!" she called joyfully and laughed.

Just as they reached they beach he caught up with her. "Gotcha!" He said cheerfully as they slowed down and he threw his arms around her waist. Then he whispered in her hear "And I'm never gonna let you go."

Yuna started to laugh. "Seems I've got back the Tidus I know."

"You bet!" he replied as he tightened his grip.

"But I have to disappoint you. If we ever wanna move away from this spot, you have to let go."

"Who said that I wanna move away from this spot? "He said playfully."There's nothing better than being at the beach with you while the sun sets and the moon rises; hearing the sound of waves and seeing one star after another showing up in the night sky."

"Hm, I think there is: Namely, when the sun rises, lighting up the world, and being in the sky together with the moon."

"Well, guess you have convinced me."

"All right! But since it's still early in the day, there's enough time left to do something else than staying here and putting down roots."

So Tidus let go of her and they strolled along the beach. At the fishing lodge they met the old fisherman. He was just about to prepare his boat for fishing, but somehow he seemed to be in pain.

"Hi!" Yuna greeted him, "Is everything alright?"

"Ah, Yuna, it's you." He greeted her as well, "I have to check the fishing nets. But my body grows older and older. Additional to the afflictions of old age I've got also severe backache."

„You shouldn't labor then. Shall we help you? "

„Would you do that? That would be very nice of you. The fishing nets are out there on the sea." He pointed towards a spot past the port. "Could you row there and check the nets for fish?"

"Of course! Leave that to us and recover yourself!"

"Thank you."

So they took the boat and rowed out to the sea. There were only a few fishing nets, thus it wasn't a lot of work to check them all. Only the last one caused some difficulties since it seemed to have tangled up.

„What's wrong? " Yuna asked Tidus, who was trying to pull it up.

"It must've tangled up somewhere. Guess there's no way round jumping into the water and looking where the problem is. "So Tidus jumped into the sea and dived for it. Yuna followed him with her eyes and saw that he was unraveling a knot before he surfaced.

"There was only a knot!" he stated as he ran his hand over his face to wipe off the water. Then he looked Yuna in the eye and smiled.

„What's the matter? " She asked him, a little bit confused.

"I'm just thinking of how I get back on the boat without turning it over."

"Um, that's a good question. Shall I try to pull you up?"

"Na," he laughed "Guess the boat will be pitching and tossing nonetheless. Would be a pity about all the fish." Then he looked around as he saw a small strip of beach in front of a high cliff. "I got an idea. I swim there to the beach and meet you there." He suggested as he pointed to the island.

"All right!" Yuna agreed and rowed the boat towards the strip of beach.

_"It was nearly one year since his return and they really enjoyed their time together. Although all the happenings of Yunas journey and his time in the farplane had a lasting effect on Tidus, he was still a cheerful person. Like the sun lighted up the moon, he lighted up Yuna. And like the moon reflected the suns light to lighten up the dark night, she reflected it to people around her as well as to him, when he was in need of it. A moon and its sun – both shine bright. But a moon without its sun - it doesn't shine. It's just a dark and cold rock. And sometimes… the moon darkens although the sun keeps on shining bright."_

The strip of beach was a fascinating place somehow. The beach was about 5m broad and 20m in length, bounded on three sides by a cliff and steep, overgrown rocks. And somewhere up there was the wood as well as the way between the village and the hill with the monument. On one side of the beach were some rocks which seemed to have broken off the cliff not long ago. Somehow the escarpment fascinated Yuna and so she left the boat to have a closer look at it.

"What's fascinating you?" Tidus asked as he drew closer to her.

"I can't exactly say, but somehow I feel this is a special place." He followed her line of vision, but it looked like a normal escarpment to him. Suddenly, Yuna fell down to her knees, seeming to be in a daze.

"Yuna? Are you-" All of a sudden he felt weak as well and had to sit down beside her. And then both heard a heart-piercing cry. It seemed to come from the rock, but they couldn't localize it exactly; it could've also been an echo. And then, as if out of the blue, pyreflies appeared everywhere around them. Slowly but surely both got back their vitality, still surrounded by uncountable pyreflies that floated out to the sea.

The sea became very troubled and soon a big shadow below its surface caught Yunas eyes. "No!" she whispered, "This can't be true!"

* * *

><p>So, this is my way of dealing with the audio drama. And maybe it's also the beginning of a new adventure. It's not meant to negate the audio drama completely, as I think it has some really interesting points. But there are also some things that confuse me. For example that Yuna has become very religious again (and prays to something that isn't there any longer). And of course I find it strange that Sin is supposed to return.<p>

Since I thought that some points of the drama are as strange as a dream, I decided to let them be a dream – with the possibility to become real at a later time (as you may have noticed the nameless boy from Bevelle: Yeah, it is meant to be Kurgum). And although this might seem to be the beginning of a nice story where everything is fine – believe me – it can become really, really dark; throwing not only the farplane, but whole Spira into turmoil…

So, on a finale note, I have to disappoint those of you who thought this is going to be a fanfiction – it's meant to be a one-shot; at least for the moment. I have some plans for the storyline and the final showdown is more or less already written, but posting the end without a good storyline doesn't make sense. Besides, I'm still writing another story that was meant to have the end I'm considering for this story. Well, maybe someday, when I have plenty of time and enough good ideas for a storyline, I make a whole story out of this...

P.S.: After having read some more about 2.5, I've got a bad feeling about how the story would go in if Square Enix would make a X-3 and if 2.5 was also meant to be serious. I'd really, really like to see a FF X-3, but not if the story was meant to go on the way I fear:

* * *

><p>.<strong>Warning! SPOLILERS!<strong>.

So, first a few facts:

- if it's right what I've read, before the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand there was (only?) one way of becoming a fayth...

- Well, our hero's been killed, brought back to life and suddenly there are more dead people who are alive again. And even Sin returns, although he was supposed to be gone forever.

- next thing: Yuna has become a very religious person again (at least it seems so) and as she sees Sin, she says she will defeat him once more. And if I've got it right, she also says that he can only be defeated with a final aeon (that confuses me because after all I think she should know it better).

- she goes on a new journey, apparently breaks up with Tidus because she's worried about him; but he follows her

And now what I fear:

- all dead people (and Sin as well) have to be sent back to the farplane (in order to stabilise it again) - that would mean our hero would also have to die again

- so he has to die again; or become a fayth

- since Yuna says Sin can only be defeated with a final aeon, Tidus becomes this final aeon and they defeat Sin just the same way like all the high summoners before

- Yuna dies and Tidus...becomes a new Sin (guess this would also explain why he says "for a year I was able to walk alongside Yuna. It **was** great" - he said this as a fayth/Sin)

- and Yuna? becomes the new Yunalesca and helps summoners defeating Sin

**I hope this bad dream/fear of mine will never ever come true. That would be very terrible (and also strange!).**

So, as I've written before, I'd like to see a FF X-3 that brings back some magic to Spira and is more based on FFX than on X-2. But nevertheless it should take account of the changes that have happened in X-2. So I guess I can say that I'd like the story to go back to the roots, but not back to the beginning.

So, that's enough for now. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
